Heathers Entscheidung, Seite 1
Prolog Duncan Wardens hellgrauer Bot stand mit leicht gespreizten Beinen auf dem halb abgerissenen Dach des ehemaligen Einfamilienhauses einer mittelständischen Familie. Von der Familie waren nur noch verkohlte Überreste übrig. Duncan hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich um die achtlos aufeinander geworfenen Körper zu kümmern, da er gerade mitten in einem Kampf mit dem dafür verantwortlichen steckte. Es handelte sich um einen Roboter, der etwa doppelt so groß war, wie derjenige, den Duncan gerade steuerte und der im Gegensatz zu dem seinen nicht zur Hero Factory gehörte. Der Roboter war von einem spiegelndem Grau, auf dem sich inzwischen schon eine Menge Staub von zerschmetterten Häusern abgesetzt hatte. Statt einer rechten Hand besaß der Roboter eine Art riesige Zange, mit der er sowohl Greifen als auch Schneiden konnte. Die linke Hand wurde von einem großen Flammenwerfer repräsentiert, mit dem er zuvor die Familie eingeäschert hatte. Jeder andere wäre bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich nervös geworden, doch da Duncan zu den besten Mitgliedern der Hero Factory gehörte, hatte er bereits die Schwachstelle des Roboters ermittelt: Wenn der Flammenwerfer aktiv war, wurde ein Ventilator aktiviert, der diesen kühlen sollte, dabei allerdings einen etwa 20 cm breiten Kanal freilegte, den Duncan nur treffen musste um die Steuereinheit zu deaktivieren. Eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Doch als der Roboter gerade nichts ahnend den Werfer aktivieren wollte, spürte Duncan etwas in seiner Brust. Er blickte reflexartig hinab und sah... nichts. Keinerlei Verletzung oder Schaden an seinem Bot. Dann folgte ein Gefühl, wie das, wenn man die Bot-Steuer-Einheit wieder verließ. Und dann nichts mehr. Nie wieder. Der Neue Das auf Hochglanz polierte schwarze Metall von Heathers Bot reflektierte das kühle, industrielle Licht, das die Deckenleuchten im Inneren der Bot-Kammer ausstrahlten so deutlich, dass sie deutlich ihre zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebundenen dunkelbraunen Haare erkennen konnte, die ihr sonst in das schmale Gesicht fielen. Sie war eigentlich eine Marine der Hero Factory, doch da sie schon immer den größten Teil ihres Lohns dafür ausgegeben hatte, ihren Bot zu verbessern, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit, die ihr neben den Trainingsstunden und Einsätzen noch blieb dazu, ihn zu polieren und sämtliche Schaltkreise und Funktionen zu überprüfen. Heather erhob sich aus der hockenden Position und wischte sich die ölverschmierten Hände an ihrem schmutzigen, beigen Overall ab. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Waschbecken, als jemand die Tür zur Bot-Kammer öffnete und eintrat. Sie drehte sich in seine Richtung um und erkannte ihre beste Freundin, Maeve, die wie immer eine schwarze Jeans und ein knappes dunkelblaues Oberteil trug. Ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr wie immer flüssig über die Schultern und bildeten einen starken farblichen Kontrast zu Maeves sehr heller Haut. „Havering will dich sehen.“, erklärte sie. Sie hielt sich wie immer nicht mit Förmlichkeiten auf, sondern kam gleich zur Sache. Heather nickte. Sie fragte nicht, weshalb. Ohne, dass sie es wollte, schweiften Heathers Gedanken zum letzten Mal ab, als sie in das Büro des Chefs der HF gerufen worden war. Das war gewesen, als Duncan gestorben war. Ihr Mentor und guter Freund. Sie flehte, dass der Grund dieses Mal angenehmer war. Als sie wieder auf sah, war Maeve durch die Tür bereits wieder verschwunden. Langsam schlenderte sie auf das Büro zu. Dass sie noch ihren Overall trug, interessierte sie nicht. Allerdings zog sie sich das lila Zopfgummi aus den Haaren und schüttelte ihre schulterlangen Haare aus. Mit auf diese Art geöffneten Haaren betrat sie ohne anzuklopfen das Büro von William Havering, ihrem Boss und einer der wenigen Personen, vor denen Heather wirklich Respekt hatte. Havering war mit seinen fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr der jüngste, doch er trainierte täglich mehrere Stunden, vor allem seit seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte und den Kontinent mit einem anderen Mann verlassen hatte. Seine dunkelblonden Haare wissen noch keine Spur von grau auf, auch wenn Heather nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie nicht gefärbt waren. Vor seinem massiven Holzschreibtisch standen zwei dunkelrote, gepolsterte Bürostühle, während er immer auf einem bequemen Chefsessel im selben Farbton saß. Einer der Bürostühle war von einem jungen Mann besetzt, den sie nicht kannte. Sie ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den anderen Stuhl fallen und musterte den anderen. Er war etwas älter als sie und hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls sehr dunkel und wirkten hinter den Gläsern seiner rahmenlosen Brille fast schwarz. Zusammen mit seiner dunkleren Hautfarbe deutete sie das als Zeichen dafür, dass er aus einer Region im Süden kam. Vermutlich aus Übersee. Er trug eine ausgeblichene schwarze Jeans, sowie ein hellgrünes Hemd, dass bis zum obersten Knopf zugeknöpft war. In seinen schmächtigen Händen hielt er einen silbernen Aktenkoffer. Als sie sich diesen genauer ansah und an der Oberseite neben den beiden mit Zahlenkombinationen gesicherten Schlössern die kleine Flagge der EU und das Symbol der TaW entdeckte, sah sie, dass der kleine Finger seiner linken Hand fehlte,, von dem nur noch ein etwa einen Zentimeter langer Stummel übrig war. „Was gibt es?“, wollte sie nun von Havering wissen, der nur auf den Mann mit der Brille deutete und erklärte: „Das ist Jack Logan. Er ist ehemaliges Mitglied der europäischen Tasks against War, von denen du wahrscheinlich schon gehört hast.“ Heather nickte. Die TaW war ein Geheimdienst der EU. Sie diente dem Auffinden und Ausschalten von Terroristen und sonstigen Personen, die den Weltfrieden gefährdeten. Obwohl die USA mehrfach eingeladen wurde, sich an der TaW zu beteiligen, haben sie mit Verweis auf FBI, CIS und Homeland Security immer abgelehnt. „Wegen Gründen, die aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht genannt werden können, musste Logan die TaW verlassen und hat beschlossen, der HF beizutreten. Das ist eine große Ehre für uns und deshalb wirst du ihn ausbilden.“, erklärte Havering den Sachverhalt. Heather war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte zwar lange Zeit mit Duncan zusammengearbeitet, doch sie war eine Einzelgängerin und konnte nichts weniger an ihrer Seite gebrauchen, als jemanden der ihr bei jeder Aktion auf die Finger sah. Sie entschloss sich allerdings dagegen, Havering darauf hinzuweisen oder gar eine Diskussion zu starten, da sie wusste, dass sie so oder so keinen Erfolg haben würde. Havering kannte ihre Abneigungen und hatte wohl beschlossen, dass Logans Ausbildung wichtig genug war, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu ignorieren. Statt sich zu beschweren, nickte sie widerwillig und wandte sich danach Logan zu, der noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern sie nur still beobachtet hatte. Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin, woraufhin er sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick betrachtete. Dann erst ergriff er sie und schüttelte sie langsam. Das nächste Opfer Die kühlen Augen von Heathers Bot zuckten kontrolliert durch alle Ecken des düsteren Raumes. Dieses Trainingsprogramm war eines ihrer liebsten. Es ging darum, dass der zu trainierende, in diesem Fall Logan, ein Objekt holen sollte, während der Trainingsleiter, Heather, ihn davon abhalten musste. Was Heather an dem sogenannten „Capture the Flag“ mochte, war die Möglichkeit, dem Gegner eine Falle zu stellen. Sie war ein großer Fan von Fallen. Erst wenn ihre Gegner keine Chance mehr hatten, sich irgendwie zu befreien, war sie zufrieden. Allerdings hatte sie hier keine Fallen aufgebaut. Sie wollte wissen, was Logan im Kampf konnte, weshalb sie für gleiche Bedingungen sorgen wollte. Eine Bewegung am Eingang der alten Lagerhalle riss Heather aus ihren Gedanken. Sie verwendete winzig kleine Widerhaken , die sie aus ihrer Handfläche ausklappen konnte, um sich an der hölzernen Decke entlang zu hangeln. Langsam kroch sie auf den ahnungslosen Logan zu.. Als sie sich fast direkt über ihm befand, löste sie mit einem leisen Klicken ihre Waffe, ein schwarzes Kurzschwert, von ihrem Gürtel. Obwohl das Geräusch selbst für sie fast unhörbar gewesen war, schnellte Logans Kopf nach oben und noch fast im selben Moment drückte er sich vom Boden ab um ihr mit einem silbernen Dolch entgegen zu springen. Heather wich hektisch zur Seite aus, musste dafür aber ihren Halt an der Decke aufgeben. Mit einem Knall landete sie auf dem harten Steinboden. Ihre Systeme zeigten allerdings keinerlei Schaden an, weshalb sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihre Waffe auf Logan richtete, der ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit seinem Dolch auf sie einschlug. Er war fast so schnell wie sie, allerdings um einiges stärker. Keiner wusste, wie das sein konnte, aber die physischen Fähigkeiten des Marines gingen irgendwie auf den Bot über. Jemand starkes war auch im Bot stärker als jemand schwaches. Heather hatte alle Mühe, seine Schläge zu parieren, weshalb sie gar nicht erst dazu kam, auch nur einen Angriff zu probieren. Nach einiger Zeit ermüdenden Kampfes kam Heather eine Idee. Sie wartete einen starken Angriff von Logan ab, nahm die Wucht von diesem dann auf um sich weg zu stoßen und landete dann nach einer eleganten Rückwärtsrolle wieder auf ihren Beinen. Sie hob ihr Kurzschwert und setzte zum Wurf an, als sie plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam. Sie schloss die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag sie in der Kontrolleinheit, deren dünne Glasschicht ihren schmalen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß einhüllte. Sie betätigte den kleinen Knopf unter ihrer rechten Hand und der Glassarg, wie sie ihn manchmal nannte, öffnete sich mit leisem Summen. Logan tat das gleiche auf seiner Liege, doch kurz bevor er sie fragen konnte, was passiert sei, eine Sache, die sie so wenig wusste wie er, wurde die Tür zum Raum aufgerissen und der Ausbildungsleiter der Hero Factory, ein gut trainierter, braun gebrannter Marine namens Cedric McCoy rannte in den Raum. Sein sonst emotionsloses und kalt anmutendes Gesicht war einer Maske des Schreckens gewichen. Seine braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schwitzte stark. „Es wurde wieder jemand umgebracht!“, brachte er keuchend hervor. „Direkt im Nebenraum!“ Heather sprang von ihrer Liege auf und fragte schockiert: „Wer?“ McCoy atmete einmal tief ein und antwortete dann: „Jim Havering.“ Jim war der Sohn von Will Havering. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nach ihrer Scheidung von Will bei seinem Vater gelassen, da sie sich von ihm belastet fühlte. Seitdem trainierte er nahezu vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in den Bots. Er war ein guter Freund von Duncan geworden, seit die beiden gemeinsam, gemeinsam mit Heather, einen Aufstand niedergeschlagen haben, der den ganzen Staat bedroht hatte. Heather nickte entgeistert, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Logan, der nahezu ungerührt auf seiner Liege saß. Er hatte Jim nicht gekannt, aber dennoch erwartete Heather von ihm, dass er zumindest überrascht aussah. Sein Gesicht sah allerdings eher danach aus, dass er darauf gewartet hatte. „Weiß Havering davon?“, wollte sie von McCoy wissen, der nickte. Langsam schlich sich wieder sein militärisch-kalter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Sorg dafür, dass die Leiche entfernt wird, ohne dass es zu viel Aufsehen erregt.“, mischte sich Logan mit teilnahmsloser Stimme ein. McCoy nickte knapp und verließ dann den Raum. Heather atmete einige Male durch, dann setzte sie sich auf die Liege und starrte Logan mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen direkt an. „Warum hast du das Recht, ihm Befehle zu erteilen?“, wollte sie mit scharfer Stimme wissen. „Dachtest du tatsächlich, ich sei nur hier, um Marine zu werden? Euer Boss, Havering, hat bei der Regierung um Hilfe bei der Aufklärung des Warden-Mordes gebeten. Da die für so eine Lappalie niemanden erübrigen wollten, wendete er sich an die EU, die ebenfalls niemanden entbehren konnten. Stattdessen hat die TaW meine Kündigung kurzfristig aufgehoben und mir diese Aufgabe zugeteilt. Ich habe Befehlsgewalt über jeden hier, solange es nicht gegen die Gesetze verstößt.“, erklärte er mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen. < Eigentlich wollte Heather ihn fragen, wieso er bei der Nachricht, dass Jim Havering ermordet worden war, so ruhig geblieben war, doch da sie nicht damit rechnete, dass dieser schmierige Europäer ihr eine Erklärung geben würde, entschied sie sich dagegen und verließ stattdessen einfach den Raum. Die Verabredung Heather schlenderte gedankenverloren durch die langen, metallbeschlagenen Gänge der Hero Factory. Die Sache gefiel ihr nicht. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer der Mörder war und warum er zuschlug, aber nachdem bereits Duncan und ein guter Freund von ihm getötet worden waren, wusste sie, dass auch ihr Leben in Gefahr war. Sie war seit einigen Jahren Duncans engste Vertraute gewesen. Vor allem, nachdem seine Ehefrau, Cameron Ayden, die im medizinischen Bereich der HF gearbeitet hatte vor einigen Monaten bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Auf einmal blieb Heather stehen. Ein Unfall? Sicher, alles hatte danach ausgesehen und nichts hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass es nicht so gewesen war, doch in Verbindung mit Duncans Tod und inzwischen auch dem von Jim Havering kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke, dass dieser Unfall nicht vielleicht auch gar keiner war. Heather nahm sich vor, Havering über diese Theorie zu unterrichten, doch würde sie damit bis zum nächsten Tag warten, da sie an diesem Abend noch etwas vorhatte. Sie war zuvor in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und hatte dort ihren dunkelgrauen Trainingsanzug gegen eine schwarze Stoffhose, sowie ein bordeauxrotes Hemd und einen schwarzen, eng anliegenden Blazer ausgetauscht. Sie erreichte den Parkplatz vor der Hero Factory, auf dem ihr silberner Schwebewagen stand und darauf wartete, sie zu ihrer Verabredung zu bringen. Sie stieg ein, aktivierte den Wagen mit einem Fingerabdruck und fuhr, nachdem der Wagen seine Fahrthöhe von etwa zwanzig Zentimetern erreicht hatte langsam auf das Restaurant zu. Genau rechtzeitig erreichte sie den Parkplatz vor dem besten Restaurant der Stadt. Alleine die Reservierung hier hatte Heather mehrere Hundert Dollar gekostet, ganz zu schweigen von dem Essen, dass sie wahrscheinlich fast ihr ganzes Monatsgehalt kosten würde. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte sie sich, warum sie für Claire, ihre Verabredung, so einen Aufwand machte. Sie war nicht Emily und würde ihr wahrscheinlich nie soviel bedeuten, wie sie, aber nachdem Emmy den Job als Pressesprecherin und Außendienstmitarbeiterin angenommen hatte und sich demzufolge so gut wie nie in den Staaten aufhielt, hatte sie zwangsläufig die Beziehung einstellen müssen. Zwar waren Holo-Gespräche und Cybererotik weit genug fortgeschritten, um eine Beziehung auch auf Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten, aber Heather wollte das nicht. Sie brauchte die Nähe in einer Beziehung, und die konnten die bewegten Hologramme ebenso wenig bieten, wie ein Fernseher. Sie wollte gerade auf den Eingang zu gehen, als hinter ihr das leise Klappern hoher Absätze ertönte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die blau-grünen Augen von Claire, die sich ihr blondes Haar kunstvoll hoch gesteckt hatte und ein silbrig schimmerndes Kleid trug, das nur von einem Träger über der linken Schulter gehalten wurde. Erst als sie Heather freudig entgegen lief, konnte sie die kleinen versprenkelten Narben an ihren Armen und ihrem Oberkörper erkennen, die von kleine Unfällen an den Steuereinheiten stammten, an denen sie aufgrund ihres Berufs als Technikerin der Hero Factory arbeitete. Zusammen betraten die beiden das Restaurant. Als die beiden das große weiße Gebäude der Hero Factory betraten, das hoch über der Stadt thronte, war es schon nach Mitternacht. Eigentlich war es den Marines untersagt, nach 22 Uhr noch unterwegs zu sein, doch da nie Kontrollen stattfanden, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand Heathers Fehlen bemerken würde. Zusammen gingen die beiden zu Claires Zimmer. Die Mechaniker hatten im Gegensatz zu den Marines Einzelzimmer, ein Fakt, den Heather nie verstanden hatte, der ihr aber jetzt zugute kam. Als Claire den Schlüssel für ihr Quartier aus der Tasche kramte, wand Heather ihn ir aus der Hand und steckte ihn selbst ins Schloss. Sie ignorierte Claires fragenden Blick und drehte den Schlüssel, bis die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete. Dann betrat sie ohne zu fragen das Zimmer und fragte augenzwinkernd: „Willst du noch mit reinkommen?“ Überlebt Claire Roan öffnete langsam die Augen und erwartete, Heather neben sich liegen zu sehen, doch unter der aufgewühlten Decke neben ihr war niemand zu sehen. Claire richtete dich auf und durchsuchte in der Hoffnung, irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, dass sie nicht einfach nur von Heather benutzt worden war, mit ihrem Blick das Zimmer. Als sie nichts fand, fühlte sie sich am Boden zerstört. Anscheinend hatte sich Heather irgendwann in der Nacht hinaus geschlichen und sie hier allein zurückgelassen. Traurig stand Claire auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Als sie ihn gerade öffnen wollte, um sich Klamotten herauszuholen, blitzte es in ihrem Kopf auf. Sie verstand erst jetzt, was sie unterbewusst schon zuvor gesehen hatte: Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag ein kleiner weißer Zettel. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hastete dorthin, wobei sie sich den Fuß schmerzhaft an ihrer Bettkante anstieß. „Liebe Claire“, stand auf dem Zettel in einer unsauberen weiblichen Schrift, „Es tut mir leid, dass du ohne mich aufwachen musst, aber ich kann nicht mehr warten, da ich schon vor fast zwei Stunden zum Dienst hätte erscheinen müssen. Wir treffen uns in der Mittagspause in der Kantine.“ Darunter war in einer schönen, schwungvollen Unterschrift Heather geschrieben. Claire warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt halb 12. In einer halben Stunde musste auch sie zum Dienst. Heather riss die Tür zu Haverings Büro auf und rief außer Atem „Entschuldigung.“ Er warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, verzichtete aber auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen deutete er auf einen er beiden Bürostühle. Auf dem anderen saß, wie in letzter Zeit anscheinend durchgehend, Logan, der sie durch seine Brillengläser hindurch anstarrte. < Als Heather sich gesetzt hatte, fragte Logan demonstrativ: „Kommen die Marines hier immer so spät?“ Heather warf ihm einen bissigen Blick zu, wandte ihren Kopf dann allerdings Havering zu, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und – Heather war sich nicht sicher, aber es sah aus wie Erleichterung – ansah. „Es hatte ein weiteres Attentat gegeben.“, erzählte er. Heather warf einen Seitenblick zu Logan, der ihren Blick ungerührt erwiderte und ihr dann mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete, wieder zu Havering zu sehen. „Wer?“, fragte sie. „Heute Nacht um Punkt 23:27 Uhr ist unter deiner Matratze eine Bombe hochgegangen, die durch den gesamten Marine-Schlafbereich zu hören gewesen war. Ich weiß nicht, wo du zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen bist, aber wenn du dort gewesen wärst, dann wäre das wohl der letzte Ort gewesen, an dem du dich in einem Stück aufgehalten hättest.“ Heather blickte ihn überrascht an. Sie wäre das nächste Opfer gewesen? Wenn sie nicht bei Claire gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt tot? Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Woher stammte die Bombe?“, fragte sie, da es das einzig sinnvolle war, das ihr auf Anhieb einfiel. Du weißt, dass mein Sohn“, Havering stockte kurz. „durch eine Überladung in einer der Kontrolleinheiten gestorben ist. Diese Bombe wurde aus Teilen eben dieser Maschine gebaut.“ „Es macht Sinn.“, meldete sich nun Logan zu Wort. Er hatte seinen Aktenkoffer geöffnet und hielt ein Blatt Papier in seinen Händen, auf das er beim Reden hin und wieder einen Blick warf. „Ich habe ein psychologisches Profil des Täters erstellt, laut dem er versucht, die Hero Factory kampfunfähig zu machen. Deshalb hat er zunächst den mit Abstand besten Marine dieser Institution, Duncan Warden, getötet und versucht nun, die nächstbesten, Havering jr. und dich, zu töten. Ich vermute, dass der Täter zu einer anderen, mit der HF vergleichbaren Privatarmee gehört oder ein Regierungsangestellter ist. Um ihn zu identifizieren, müssen wir nach nicht zur HF gehörenden Leuten suchen, die sich in der letzten Zeit im Gebäude aufhielten. Aufgrund der Arten der Ermordung gehe ich von einem technisch versierten Killer aus. Vielleicht ein Techniker, aber theoretisch ist es auch möglich, dass er sich nur hobbytechnisch mit Technik auseinander setzt.“ Havering nickte, dann sagte er zu Heather: „Du gehst mit Logan trainieren. In einer der kleinen Kammern. Bevor ihr einsteigt, überprüft ihr die Maschinen auf Manipulationen und schließt den Raum ab. Niemand außer euch darf die Möglichkeit haben, innerhalb eures Trainings im Raum zu sein. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, auch noch euch beide zu verlieren.“ Als Heather gerade den Raum verlassen wollte, ergänzte Havering noch: „Aufgrund deiner Verspätung heute, fällt für dich die Mittagspause aus!“ Wütend knallte Heather die Tür beim Verlassen des Raumes ins Schloss. Geständnis 13:30 Uhr. Mittagspause. Claire hatte das Essen in der Mensa der HF noch nie leiden können. Es war billig produziert und sie vermutete, dass es nur aus Aromen bestand und nicht ein einziges „echtes“ Lebensmittel enthielt. Allerdings war das nur einer der Gründe, aus denen sie ihren „Auflauf“, wie er bezeichnet wurde, heute noch nicht angerührt hatte. Heather hatte sich für diese Pause mit ihr hier verabredet. Und jetzt kam sie nicht... Erneut kam ihr der Gedanke, das sie sie versetzt hatte. Natürlich stellte sich die Frage, warum sie ihr dann diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, aber Claire fiel keine andere Begründung ein. Sie schob ihren Teller zur Seite, dann legte sie ihre Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihnen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Sie hatte noch nicht viele Freundinnen gehabt, aber so hatte es immer geendet. Claire hatte sich auf etwas festes gefreut, doch irgendwann wurde sie einfach sitzen gelassen. Auf einmal hörte sie, wie der Stuhl ihr gegenüber am Boden schabte, als ihn jemand zurückzog. Sofort richtete sie sich auf und erwartete in Heathers dunkelbraune Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen blickte sie in ein paar fast schwarzer Augen, die hinter einer rahmenlosen Brille saßen. „Claire Roan?“, wollte er wissen. Sie nickte nervös. „Jack Logan. TaW.“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich untersuche die Mordserie, die sich momentan hier ereignet.“ Claire sah ihn überrascht an. Heather hatte von ihm erzählt und laut ihrer Beschreibung war er ein schmieriges europäisches Arschloch. Allerdings schien er ziemlich direkt zu sein, was ihrer Meinung nach eine sehr positive Einstellung war. Außerdem sah er gar nicht so schlecht aus, wie Heather ihn beschrieben hatte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Indem Sie mir sagen, wo Sie sich gestern Nacht gegen halb zwölf aufgehalten haben.“ Claire biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn sie ihm nichts von der Nacht erzählte, würde er sie sicherlich verdächtigen, aber wenn er ihr davon erzählte, verletzte sie ihre Abmachung mit Heather. „In meinem Bett.“, antwortete sie in der Hoffnung, um eine genauere Antwort herum zu kommen. „Alleine, nehme ich an?“, fragte der Europäer. Claire zögerte kurz, dann antwortete sie kleinlaut „Nein.“ Logan sah sie überrascht an. Einen Moment sammelte er sich, dann beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr hinüber und fragte: „Wer war bei Ihnen.“ Claire schwieg. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auszumalen, wie Heather reagieren würde, wenn sie es Logan erzählen würde. „Ms. Roan, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt.“, hakte Logan mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme nach. Claire atmete einmal tief durch. „Wenn ich Sie richtig einschätze , haben Sie sich über mich informiert und dabei herausgefunden, dass ich homosexuell orientiert bin.“, begann sie. Als Logan nickte, fuhr sie fort. „Die Person, mit der ich die vergangene Nacht verbracht habe, hält ihre Ausrichtung noch geheim. Ich hab ihr versprochen, niemandem etwas zu erzählen.“ Logans Gesicht sah nun völlig anders aus, als noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Sein freundlicher Ausdruck war einem gefühllosen Blick gewichen, der es fertig brachte, dass sogar seine schwarzen Augen kalt aussahen. „Ms. Roan. Ich war einer der erfolgreich internationalen Antiterroragenten unserer Zeit, bis ich wegen rechtswidriger Verhörmethoden aus dem Dienst entlassen wurde. Dieser Fall ist meine einzige Chance, jemals wieder in den Dienst zurückzukehren. Und das werde ich mir nicht von irgendeiner Lesbe kaputtmachen, die zu feige ist, um sich zu outen.“ Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Es lagen keine Gefühle in ihr, abgesehen von einem dezenten Unterton der Verachtung. Claire schluckte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Kerl ihr tatsächlich Folter angedroht hatte, aber sie beschloss, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. „Heather Bryce. Sie arbeiten zusammen.“ Logans Mundwinkel zuckten kurz zu einem Lächeln. Claire verstand inzwischen, warum Heather diesen Kerl nicht ausstehen konnte. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie zu bedrohen.. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Claire sah ihm einen Moment lang nach. Dann verzog sie den Mund und wandte sich ab. Blut Es war nicht das Polieren an sich, das Heather störte, sondern vielmehr die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Beschäftigung. Havering hatte ihr aufgetragen, die Mittagspause durch zu arbeiten, aber ihr Bot war von oben bis unten poliert und alle Schaltkreise arbeiteten ordnungsgemäß. Und dennoch saß sie hier und polierte die Zahnräder, die die Beweglichkeit der Hüfte gewährleisteten. Leise fluchte sie vor sich her und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass sich jemand von hinten näherte. „Klingt interessant.“, bemerkte Logans kehlige Stimmer hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich will doch mal hoffen, dass mit Eingebildeter Drecksack nicht ich gemeint bin.“ Heather fuhr herum. Wie erwartet trug Logan das olivgrüne Hemd und die verblichene Jeans, die er schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Haverings Büro getragen hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich inzwischen eine Anstecknadel mit dem Bild der europäischen Flagge an den Kragen geheftet. „Was willst du, eingebildeter Drecksack?“, fragte Heather, obwohl mit dieser Beleidigung eigentlich Havering gemeint gewesen war. Logan griff sich einen Stuhl, der neben der Tür stand, zog ihn heran und ließ sich auf ihn fallen. „Ich hatte ein erhellendes Gespräch mit einer HF-Technikerin namens Claire Roan.“ Ein Schock durchfuhr Heather, als er ihren Namen erwähnte. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und hoffte, dass er ihr nichts ansah, obwohl sie vermutete, dass er etwas gesehen hatte, als sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln verzogen. „Sie hat angegeben, ihr hättet die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Und wenn dem so ist, hätte ich gerne eine Aufzeichnung davon.“ Heather hatte sich bereits einen smarten Spruch zurechtgelegt, doch sein unerwarteter Kommentar brachte sie derart aus der Fassung, dass sie ihn statt einer Antwort nur mit halboffenem Mund anstarrte. Logan setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und starrte sie durchdringend mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, brachte sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimmer hervor. „Vielleicht solltest du dann mal Claire fragen. Ihren Tränen nach scheint sie genau zu wissen, was sie meint.“, erwiderte Logan mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Heather richtete sich auf. „Was willst du von mir? Ich dachte, du bist hier, um die Morde aufzuklären, aber anscheinend willst du mir nur das Leben zur Hölle machen.“ Logan erwiderte lange Zeit nichts. Heather spürte förmlich, wie seine Blicke über ihren Körper fuhren, bis sie schließlich dort stehen blieben, wo ihre Brüste den dicken Stoff ihres Overalls deutlich sichtbar ausbeulten. „Es gibt vieles, was ich von dir will, Bryce, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es hören willst.“, erklärte er mit wollüstiger Stimme. Dann fuhr er mit der üblichen Kühle fort: „Havering hat dir den Rest des Tages freigegeben, du sollst dich allerdings nochmal bei ihm melden.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Heather an Logan vorbei. Sie drehte sich nicht um, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er ihr hinterher sah. „Du solltest dich beeilen. Der gute alter Havering könnte ernsthafte Probleme haben...“, rief er ihr hinterher. Heather stockte einen Moment. Das klang nicht wie einer seiner üblichen sarkastischen Sprüche, sondern eher wie ein amüsierter Hinweis auf ein tatsächliches Ereignis. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und lief dann so schnell sie konnte zu Haverings Büro. Dieser letzte Satz von Logan war ihr so eindringlich vorgekommen, dass sie sich sogar gegen ihren ursprünglichen Plan, zu Claire zu gehen, entscheiden hatte. Als sie Haverings Büro erreichte, blieb sie nicht stehen, sondern rammte die Türen im Lauf auf. Und dann sah sie ihn... Zwischenspiel Völlig von Sinnen stand die verhüllte Gestalt vor dem großen Holzschreibtisch. Havering, dessen Büro das hier war, hätte jetzt eigentlich sterben sollen. Grausam und blutig. Danach wäre das eigentliche Ziel aufgeschreckt. Hätte Panik bekommen. Und einen Fehler gemacht. Doch es war nicht mehr möglich, den Direktor der Hero Factory umzubringen. Denn jemand war der Gestalt zuvorgekommen. Ein sauberes Einschussloch direkt in die linke Augenbraue hatte ihn getötet. Die Gestalt rätselte, ob dieser Mord mit den anderen in Verbindung gebracht werden würde. Der Modus Operandi war anders. Aber vielleicht wären sie zu schockiert, um das zu begreifen. Plötzlich blitzte etwas auf dem Boden auf. Die maskierte Person bückte sich danach und hob es auf. Eine blaue Anstecknadel in Flaggenform. Zwölf Sterne bildeten darauf einen Kreis. Jetzt wusste sie, wer der Mörder William Haverings gewesen war. Und diese Person würde noch dafür bezahlen, sich mit der Gestalt angelegt zu haben. Natürlich wäre es am einfachsten gewesen, die Nadel einfach da zu lassen, wo sie gewesen war, aber das war so unpersönlich. Die Anstecknadel versank in einer Hosentasche der Gestalt. Dann horchte die Person auf. Jemand lief den Gang entlang. Kurz dachte die Person nach, wer das sein könne, doch dann entschied sie sich, sich hinter der Tür zu verstecken und zu hoffen, dass die Person, wer immer es war, sie nicht in diesem Raum sah. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sich die in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt hinter der Tür versteckt hatte, schwang sie auf und Heather sprang schwer atmend in den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel auf Havering und sie wich langsam zurück. Auf den Lippen der Gestalt zeichnete sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Ein erstes Aufeinandertreffen Nachdem sie den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, näherte Heather sich der Leiche von Havering zögerlich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Overalls und zog ein Paar Arbeitshandschuhe heraus, um keine Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen. Er war von einem Kopfschuss getötet worden. Genauer gesagt, ein Kopfschuss in die linke Augenbraue. Das Blut, das aus der Wunde drang, quoll langsam über das geöffnete Auge. Dieser Schuss war kein einfacher Tötungsakt gewesen. Der Mörder hatte angeben wollen. Er wollte zeigen, dass er gut darin war, was er tat. Dieser Eindruck wurde auch durch die versengten Brauen und die Schmauchspuren bestätigt. Dieser Schuss war aus unmittelbarer Distanz abgegeben worden. Und er war definitiv nicht das Werk des Serienkillers, der in der Hero Factory unterwegs war. Der Killer hinterließ jedes Mal einen Beweis dafür, dass er auch den vorherigen Mord begangen hatte. Die Maschine, die Jim Havering mit einer Überladung getötet hatte, war mit Teilen aus der Maschine manipuliert worden, in der Duncan ermordet worden war. Und Teile aus Jims Maschine waren zum Bau der Bombe, die Heather umbringen sollte, verwendet worden. Aber hier fehlte so etwas völlig. Stattdessen war dieses Verbrechen von jemandem begangen worden, der große Freude daran hatte, der Welt mitzuteilen, wie genial er doch war. Heather horchte auf, als sie ein leises Atmen hörte. Sie öffnete ihren Overall ein wenig, um an das Messer zu gelangen, dass sie in einer Innentasche trug. Als sie es herausgezogen hatte, zog sie den Reißverschluss wieder zu und drehte sich zu der Quelle des Geräusches um. Doch sie sah nichts, abgesehen von der Tür in diesen Raum. Mit erhobenem Messer verließ sie den Raum um hinter die Wand zu sehen, vor der die Tür stand, da sie die Person, wer immer sie auch war, hier vermutete. Doch der Gang war leer. Heather betrat den Raum wider. Und wieder hörte sie es. Ein leises Atmen. Jetzt kam ihr auch die Idee, von wo das Geräusch kam. Sie stellte sich direkt vor die offene Tür, hob das Messer an und riss dann die Tür zurück, sodass sie halb geöffnet im Raum stehen blieb. Hinter der Tür sah sie eine schwarz gekleidete und verhüllte Gestalt stehen. Wobei sehen zu viel gesagt wäre. Sie nahm eine Gestalt wahr. Aber bevor sie sie näher identifizieren konnte, hatte sie ihr schon die Waffe aus der Hand getreten. Bevor Heather irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte sie bereits zwei Schläge ins Gesicht kassiert. Außerdem trat die Gestalt ihr in den Magen, sodass Heather zu Boden fiel und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Dann zog die Gestalt eine Pistole, richtete sie auf Heathers Kopf und drückte ab. „Du könntest jetzt tot sein.“, erklärte die Person mit einer elektronisch verzerrten Stimme. „Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Gib lieber auf, Dreckstück.“ Heather antwortete nicht. Sie war zu fasziniert von der Kugel, die ihr Gesicht gestreift hatte und einen etwa fünf Millimeter dicken Riss auf ihrer linken Wange verursacht hatte, ohne ihr größere Schmerzen oder bedrohliche Verletzungen zuzufügen. Keine Frage. Das hier war der echte Killer. Die Frage, die sich Heather stellte, war jetzt allerdings, warum sich der echte Killer in einem Raum aufhielt, in dem ein Nachahmungstäter aktiv geworden war. Der Killer drehte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Heather kroch ein Stück zu ihrem Messer und hob es an. Sie wollte es gerade nach dem Killer werfen, als sie bemerkte, dass er inzwischen um eine Ecke gebogen war. Und bei den Labyrinth ähnlichen Gängen, aus denen die Hero Factory bestand, gab es keine Möglichkeit, jemanden halbwegs intelligentes wiederzufinden, der nicht gefunden werden wollte. Enttäuscht ließ Heather das Messer sinken. Dann erhob sie sich langsam. Sie musste mit jemandem über diesen Mord reden. Aber mit wem? Gemeinsame Überlegungen „Du hast mit dem Killer gekämpft?“, fragte Maeve ungläubig, nachdem Heather ihr von dem Auffinden der Leiche erzählt hatte. Heather nickte stumm, dann fragte Maeve „Und du hast noch niemandem davon erzählt? Du hast einfach die Tür abgeschlossen und bist zu mir gekommen?“ Wieder nickte Heather, dann fragte sie unsicher: „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Wem soll ich es denn erzählen? Logan?“ Maeves Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz zu einem Lächeln, als ob sie über einen Witz lachen würde, den Heather erzählt hatte. „Wohl eher nicht. Aber irgendjemandem musst du davon berichten, oder?“ Heather antwortete nicht. Nachdem sie sich von dem Schock des Kampfes erholt hatte, hatte sie den Raum verlassen und war direkt in Maeves Zimmer geeilt. Sie hatte irgendjemandem davon erzählen müssen, und sie wollte Claire nicht damit belasten. Sie schien ohnehin zarter besaitet zu sein, als Maeve und Heather. Bei ihr angekommen, hatte sich Maeve erstmal um die Schusswunde an ihrem Kopf gekümmert und sich danach in aller Ruhe Heathers Geschichte angehört. Maeve stand langsam auf. Sie schluckte den Kaugummi herunter, auf dem sie während des gesamten Gespräches gekaut hatte, nur um sich direkt aus einer hellblauen Packung direkt drei neue in den Mund zu werfen. Sie hielt Heather die Packung hin, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht war es ja sogar Logan.“, murmelte Heather. Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Maeve. „Er scheint ein ziemliches Arschloch zu sein, aber ob er der Killer ist?“, hakte Maeve nach. „Er ist nicht der Killer. Aber Havering wurde auch nicht vom Killer umgebracht. Habe ich das nicht erzählt?“ Maeves Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich einen Moment, auch wenn Heather nicht verstand, warum. Dann erklärte sie die Gründe, die sie zu dieser Annahme bewegten. Maeve sagte während dieser ganzen Zeit kein einziges Wort. Erst als Heather geendet hatte, setzte sich Maeve auf den Tisch, vor dem Heather auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl saß. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander. „Unabhängig davon, ob Havering von dem selben Killer umgebracht wurde, wie die anderen Opfer, meinst du nicht, du solltest erst einmal herausfinden, wer Warden und Havering jr. umgebracht hat?“ Heather fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, warum Maeve niemals Duncans Vornamen verwendete. Sie nannte ihn schon immer Warden. Dabei hatte er ihr zu seinen Lebzeiten so oft angeboten, ihn Duncan zu nennen, aber sie war immer bei Warden und Sie statt du geblieben. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen?“, fragte Heather. „Ich habe keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt. Der Killer arbeitet zu perfekt.“ „Und was, wenn er... oder sie, dir bereits einen Hinweis gegeben hat?“, fragte Maeve. Heather stockte kurz. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei dem Killer auch um eine Frau handelte. Sie fragte sich, warum ihr dieser Gedanke nie gekommen war. Sie dachte über ihren Kampf mit dem Killer nach und sie erinnerte sich an eine Tatsache, über die sie nie nachgedacht hatte, weil sie ihr unwichtig vorgekommen war. Heather war nicht besonders groß. Sie war nicht klein, aber dennoch wurde sie von vielen Mitgliedern der HF, besonders von Männern, überragt. Aber der Killer, oder die Killerin, war fast einen halben Kopf kleiner gewesen als sie. „Was für ein Hinweis?“, fragte Heather unvermittelt. „Die Bombe, die dich töten sollte“, kurz bemerkte Heather ein Aufblitzen von Wut in Maeves Gesicht. „ist um Punkt 23 Uhr....“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause. „nochwas hochgegangen. Warum nicht um Punkt Mitternacht? Warum nicht zu einer geraden Uhrzeit? Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht?“ Heather bemerkte, dass Maeve den Killer als sie bezeichnete, beschloss aber, sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass es sich genau so gut um einen Mann handeln konnte. Das war momentan nicht wichtig. „23.27 Uhr...“, murmelte Heather. „Irgendwie kommt mir diese Uhrzeit bekannt vor.“ Heather stand auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Dann schoss es ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf. „Danke, Maeve.“, rief sie plötzlich. „Ich muss was überprüfen. Wenn ich recht habe, hast du was gut bei mir!“ Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Raum und ließ Maeve, die sich gerade ein neues Kaugummi in den Mund schob, allein zurück. Nachforschungen Heather blätterte schon seit fast einer halben Stunde in verschiedenen Büchern über den Widerstand, den Duncan vor einigen Jahren niedergeschlagen hatte. 23.27 Uhr war genau die Zeit gewesen, zu der ihr ehemaliger Mentor den Anführer der Rebellen, Harald Craw, getötet hatte. Sie fragte sich zwar, woher der Killer, bei dem es sich, wenn sie richtig lag, um einen Verwandten oder Freund von Craw handelte, die genaue Uhrzeit wissen konnte, aber dennoch war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich dabei um Zufall handelte. Sie lehnte sich zurück. Bevor sie in die Bücherei gegangen war, um Erkundigungen über mögliche Hinterbliebene Craws anzustellen, war sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie war bereits den ganzen Tag in diesem hässlichen und dazu noch verschmutzten beigen Overall herumgelaufen. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, auch noch in der Bücherei mit diesem Outfit aufzufallen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich eine dunkelgrüne Bluse und eine bequeme und doch eleganten schwarze Stoffhose angezogen. Ihr Haar war immer noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, da es ihr zu lange gedauert hätte, sich die Haare neu zu machen. Außerdem hatte sie eine schmale, blau geränderte Lesebrille aufgesetzt, die sie zwar nicht brauchte, wenn sie nur schnell etwas überflog, aber wenn sie lange und gründlich las, wie jetzt, dann begannen ohne sie ihre Augen schnell, zu schmerzen. Die Bücherei war, abgesehen von ihr, komplett leer. Die meisten Marines verbrachten den Sonntag Nachmittag nicht damit, zu lesen, sondern verbrachten ihn mit ihren Freunden und in seltenen Fällen auch mit ihren Familien. Obwohl Heather Menschenmassen nicht besonders mochte, war ihr die Stille in der Bücherei aus irgendeinem Grund unheimlich, was sie allerdings auf ihre angeschlagenen Nerven zurückführte. Sie klappte ein weiteres Buch zu und öffnete sofort das nächste, während sie sich gedankenverloren über die lang gezogene Wunde unter ihrem linken Auge strich. Der Killer, oder die Killerin – Diese Möglichkeit kam ihr seit dem Gespräch mit Maeve immer wahrscheinlicher vor – wer immer es auch war, war ein beeindruckender Schütze. Dieser Schuss wäre nur den wenigsten gelungen. Und noch weniger hätten sich zugetraut, ihr tatsächlich eine solche Wunde zuzufügen, ohne sie töten. Heather war noch bei keinem Arzt gewesen, weshalb sie nicht mit Sicherheit wissen konnte, ob eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass es so sein würde. Sie sah ins Glossar des Buches und fand einen Hinweis auf Harald Craw. Sie schlug das Buch auf der genannten Seite auf und betrachtete die Seite. Die Fotografie eines braunhaarigen Mannes mit stechenden grünen Augen und einem ebenfalls braunen Dreitagebart. Heather fand, dass er relativ attraktiv aussah. Und außerdem bemerkte sie, dass er ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Sie blätterte auf die nächste Seite und fand dort endlich, was sie gesucht hatte: Einen Stammbaum. Er begann bei Craws Großeltern, setzte sich über seine Eltern fort und gelangte schließlich zu Craw selbst. Und ging dann weiter – zu der einzigen Person dieses Stammbaums, neben deren Namen nicht das kleine Kreuz gedruckt war, das bedeutete, dass sie tot war. Stattdessen stand neben dem Namen Eva Lime Craw in Klammern das Wort „Verschwunden“. Nun war sich Heather ganz sicher: Es handelte sich bei dem Killer um eine Frau. Und zwar um Craws Tochter, die laut ihrem Geburtsdatum inzwischen 27 Jahre alt war. Heather las den Namen immer wieder. Auch er kam ihr aus unerfindlichen Grünen bekannt vor. Kannte sie die Person unter einem anderen Namen? Vielleicht einem Anagramm? Vorbereitung Heute würde es sich entscheiden, dachte Eva, als sie sich gerade ihrer dunkelblauen Jeans entledigte. Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete sie ihr Ebenbild im Spiegel. Sie war abgesehen von ihrer schwarzen Unterwäsche komplett nackt, was ihr einen guten Blick auf ihren durchtrainierten Körper, der zwar schmal und weiblich gebaut war, aber dennoch muskulös war. Ihre Haut war von einem etwas dunkleren Ton, als der von zum Beispiel Heather und passte gut zu ihren dunklen Augen und den noch dunkleren, braunen Haaren passte, die knapp unter ihrem Schulterblatt endeten. Sie folgte mit ihren Händen der trockenen, weichen Haut ihrer weiblichen Rundungen. Ich sehe verdammt sexy aus., schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Und das war kein Eigenlob, sondern eine einfache Feststellung. Sie erinnerte sich an die Jahre ihrer Ausbildung und ihres Dienstes als Hero Factory-Marine zurück. All diese Jahre ihres Lebens, die sie begonnen hatte, um ihren Vater stolz zu machen und die sie fortgesetzt hatte, um irgendwann Rache üben zu können. Der einzige Grund, aus dem sie fast zehn Jahre gewartet hatte, bis sie begann Duncan, Havering und sogar Heather, von der sie damals gedacht hatte, sie sei eine echte Freundin, zu töten, war der, dass sie nicht erwischt werden wollte. Hätte sie zu früh mit ihrer Rache begonnen, hätte jeder gewusst, dass man nur nach einer Verwandten von Harald Craw suchen musste. Aber niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zehn Jahre warten würde... Evas Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrem ihrer Meinung nach perfekten Körper zurück. Der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie keinen Freund – oder wie sie mit einem Gedanken an Heather ergänzte, keine Freundin – hatte oder je gehabt hatte, bestand nicht darin, dass sie keine Verehrer gehabt hätte, denn davon hatte sie genug, sondern darin, dass sie ganz einfach kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und daran würde sie keine vollkommen sinnlose Emotion hindern. Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank und zog den dunkelblau-schwarzen Kampfanzug hervor, den sie sich vor einigen Jahren selbst angefertigt hatte. Er lag hauteng an und bestand aus einem Material, dass sich zwar so leicht bewegen ließ, dass er in keinerlei Hinsicht ihre Bewegung beeinträchtigte, ihr aber dennoch genug Schutz bot, damit sie nicht von der erstbesten Kugel tödlich verwundet wurde. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich die Haare zu einem Zopf flechten sollte, aber dann entschied sie, dass Heather inzwischen genug Informationen hatte, um vielleicht schon herausgefunden zu haben, wer sie war und sie sich keinen weiteren Aufschub mehr erlauben konnte. Also band sie sich die Haare kurz zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, damit sie ihr nicht im Weg hingen. Sie legte sich die Gürtel um, an denen sie die zwei Handfeuerwaffen, einige Granaten und zwei Schwerter befestigte. Sie wollte Heather nicht so feige töten, wie sie es bei Jim Havering und Duncan getan hatte. Zwar war Duncan derjenige gewesen, der ihren Vater getötet hatte, doch Heather war diejenige, der Eva vertraut hatte und die sie – wenn auch unabsichtlich – verraten hatte. Eva hätte sie tatsächlich mit einer Bombe töten können, wenn sie gewollt hätte, aber sie hatte extra die Nacht gewählt, die Heather mit der Techniker-Schlampe verbracht hatte, um ihr eine Warnung zu überbringen. Nein, sie würde Heather nicht heimlich im Schlaf töten, sondern offen in einem Zweikampf. Bevor Eva den Raum verließ, zog sie sich noch die schweren, stahlverstärkten Stiefel über, die vor ihr ihrer Mutter gehört hatten. Dann griff sie nach dem Namensschild neben dem Spiegel. Es war Mitarbeitern der HF streng untersagt, ohne Namensschild unterwegs zu sein und ihr Racheplan würde nicht an einem fehlenden Stück einlaminiertem Papier scheitern. Bevor sie es sich ansteckte, warf Eva noch einen kurzen Blick darauf. Er bestand aus einem grässlichen Foto, dass sie mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter aussehen ließ, als sie war, und dem in großen, schwarzen Druckbuchstaben geschriebenen Namen Maeve Carwil. Eva verzog kurz den Mund, als sie den Namen las, den sie sich vor all den Jahren gegeben hatte, als sie sich der Hero Factory angeschlossen hatte. Damals erschien es ihr cool, ein Anagramm zu verwenden, doch inzwischen fand sie den Namen einfach nur dämlich. Hätte es ein einfaches Pseudonym nicht auch getan. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Über ihren falschen Namen konnte sie sich immer beschweren, aber Heather konnte sie nur einmal töten. Und diesen Moment wollte sie voll ausnutzen. In letzter Sekunde Heather, die schon seit einigen Minuten dabei war, zu versuchen, Eva Lime Craw, Eva Craw oder Eva Lime zu dem Namen einer ihr bekannten Person umzustellen, hatte sich inzwischen so sehr an die Stille in der leeren Bibliothek gewöhnt hatte, dass sie, als die Tür unsanft aufgestoßen wurde, vor Schreck so heftig aufsprang, dass der Stuhl, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte mit einem lauten Poltern zu Boden fiel, und es nicht mehr schaffte einen markerschütternden Schrei zu unterdrücken. „Was denn, so sehr freust du dich, mich zu sehen?“, ertönte Logans amüsierte Stimme vom Eingang der Bibliothek. Heather richtete den Stuhl wieder auf. Um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen, fragte sie mit ironischem Unterton: „Logan? Du hier? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du überhaupt lesen kannst.“ Genau in dem Moment bog Logan an einem vollen Bücherregal in den Gang ein, in dem Heather saß. In seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den sie nur schwer deuten konnte. Reflexartig sah Heather sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch da der Gang hinter ihr in einer von einem Bücherregal zugestellten Wand endete, gab es nur den Weg, den Logan gerade benutzte, um weiter auf sie zu kommen. „Ich kann lesen. Das ist eine der Sachen, die man bei der TaW-Ausbildung beigebracht bekommt.“, erwiderte er. In seiner Stimme lag ein Tonfall, den sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte und den sie genau so wenig zuordnen konnte, wie seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Allerdings bin ich ausnahmsweise nicht wegen der Bücher hier.“ Heather griff an ihren Gürtel und hoffte, dort eine Waffe zu finden, doch schon bevor ihre Hand ins Leere griff, war ihr bewusst, dass ihre Waffen noch immer in ihrem Overall steckten. Jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür, sich umgezogen zu haben. Vor allem, als sie den Blick bemerkte, den Logan auf ihren Körper warf. Heather erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass sie mit ihm geführt hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie lesbisch war. Da hatte er sie genauso angestarrt, wie jetzt. „Was willst du von mir?“, fragte sie ihn und versuchte, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Logan kam ihr immer näher und inzwischen wich Heather immer weiter zurück, bis sie gegen das harte Holzregal stieß. Logan stoppte erst, als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stand. „Was sollte ich schon von dir wollen?“, fragte er. Kurz sah Heather einen Hauch von Unsicherheit über sein Gesicht wandern, bevor es wieder den widerlich-wollüstigen Ausdruck annahm, den es zuvor gehabt hatte. Heather nutzte diesen Moment der Unsicherheit und schlug mit aller Kraft ihrer rechten Hand auf sein Gesicht ein. Einen kurzen Moment triumphierte sie, doch noch bevor sie sein Gesicht auch nur berührte, hob er die linke Hand und fing ihren Schlag nahezu mühelos ab. Dann sah Heather seine rechte Hand heranrasen und bevor sie reagieren konnte, hörte sie, wie ihre Brille in kleine Scherben zersplitterte. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, doch sie verzog keine Miene. Langsam öffnete sie ihr linkes Auge. Das rechte schien stärker verletzt zu sein und schon der Versuch es zu öffnen jagte eine Welle des Schmerzes durch ihren Kopf. „Hat's weh getan?“, fragte Logan sichtlich amüsiert. Heather blieb stumm. Natürlich tat es weh. Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch ein rechtes Auge besaß. Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff Logan ihre Handgelenke und riss sie über ihren Kopf, wo er mit der rechten Hand losließ und ihre beiden Hände nur noch mit der linken fixierte, sodass Heather nicht noch einmal versuchen konnte, ihn anzugreifen. Heather zuckte zurück, als Logan begann, das Blut aus ihrem Augenbereich zu wischen. „Lass mich los, Logan!“, befahl sie mit so viel Kraft in der Stimme, wie sie noch aufbringen konnte. Der Europäer erwiderte nichts, stattdessen ließ er seine Hand langsam an ihrem Gesicht nach unten fahren, bis sie den obersten Knopf von Heathers Bluse erreichte. „Zu irgendwas muss dieser verdammte Job ja gut sein.“, erklärte er. Dann öffnete er ihn langsam und genoss die Angst, die er aus Heathers Zügen herauslesen konnte. „Damit wirst du niemals durchkommen.“, erwiderte Heather. Ihre Stimme war schwächer geworden. Inzwischen glich sie eher einem Wimmern, als einer Drohung. „Warum nicht? Die nächsten Marines, die hier hereinkommen, werden nichts weiter vorfinden, als ein weiteres Opfer des Killers. Dann werden sie es dem neuen Boss melden. Und ich werde mich ja wohl kaum selbst ankreiden, oder?“ Heather erwiderte nichts. Diese Aussage, die Logan dazu genutzt hatte, ihre Bluse komplett zu öffnen, hatte ihr klargemacht, dass Logan Havering umgebracht hatte, um die HF zu übernehmen. Und dass er ebenfalls vorhatte, sie umzubringen. Obwohl er mit ihr offenbar noch etwas anderes vorhatte, als sie nur umzubringen. Dann schwang die Tür wieder auf. Sofort presste Logan eine Hand auf Heathers Mund. „Die Bibliothek ist im Moment geschlossen.“, rief er in Richtung der Tür. Heather versuchte, etwas zu sagen, aber Logans Hand verhinderte das. Dann hörten die beiden, wie die Tür zufiel und sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. „Ich weiß.“, erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme, die Heather aufgrund ihrer momentanen Panik nicht zuordnen konnte. Logan wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als eine Gestalt den Weg entlang kam, den er zuvor hereingekommen war. Logan drehte sich zu der Person um, doch noch bevor er sich komplett umgedreht hatte, ertönte ein lauter Schuss und Logan fiel zu Boden. Heather musste nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn werfen, um festzustellen, dass die Kugel ihn genau zwischen den Augen getroffen hatte und er tot war. Erleichtert rief Heather der Person ein lautes „Danke!“ zu. Sie konnte sie immer noch nicht erkennen, da ihre Sicht immer noch stark eingeschränkt war, aber inzwischen hatte sie die Stimme vom Eingang identifizieren können. „Keine Ursache.“, entgegnete Maeve. Die Entscheidung Heather spürte, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn Maeve nicht eingeschritten wäre und Logan getötet hätte. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse langsam wieder zu, während Maeve näher kam. „Alles in Ordnung? Kannst du kämpfen?“, fragte Maeve. Obwohl sich Heather über die Frage nach dem kämpfen wunderte, nickte sie. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Maeve manchmal einfach merkwürdig reagierte. Maeve wischte vorsichtig das Blut aus Heathers Augen. Dann öffnete sie langsam ihr rechtes Auge. „Es ist verletzt. Ich glaube es steckt ein Splitter in der Pupille.“, erklärte sie. „Aber du wirst es behalten können.“ Heather nickte. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und wollte in Richtung der Ausgangstür taumeln, als ihr etwas bewusst wurde. Maeve hatte die Tür abgeschlossen. Hatte sie erwartet, dass Logan versuchen würde, zu fliehen? Heather hielt diesen Gedanken für unwahrscheinlich, da Maeve wusste, was für eine gute Schützin sie war. Aber warum hatte sie den Schlüssel dann umgedreht und höchstwahrscheinlich eingesteckt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Block, auf dem sie die Buchstaben, aus denen Eva Lime Craw bestand in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgeschrieben hatte. AACEEILMRVW. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, setzte sie gedanklich die Buchstaben in eine andere Reihenfolge und tatsächlich kam der Name Maeve Carwil dabei heraus. Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um. „''Du'' hast Duncan und die anderen umgebracht!“, rief sie aus. < Maeve belächelte Heathers späte Erkenntnis nur kurz, dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder hart. „Ihr habt meine Eltern umgebracht.“, erwiderte sie kühl. Heather konnte es nicht glauben. Ihre beste Freundin war die Tochter von einem der bedeutendsten Terroristen dieses Jahrhunderts und hatte ihren Mentor und einen guten Freund umgebracht. Wieder einmal verfluchte Heather sich innerlich dafür, keine Waffe dabei zu haben. Und sie verfluchte Logan, da sie dank ihm momentan auf einem Auge blind war. Maeve zog eine ihrer relativ großen Handfeuerwaffen und richtete den Lauf auf Heather. „Ich wollte dich in einem fairen Zweikampf töten, aber da du deine Waffen vergessen hast, machst du es mir wohl doch leichter als gedacht. Sie wollte gerade den Finger um den Abzug krümmen, als Heather ein Buch aus dem Regal zog und es gegen Maeves ausgestreckten Arm warf. Sie nutzte den kurzen Moment der Überraschung um nach vorne zu hechten. Wenn sie recht hatte, könnte sie die Chancen ein wenig zu ihren Gunsten ändern, wenn nicht, war sie so gut wie tot. Heather schlug die dunkelgraue Anzugjacke, die Logan sich übergeworfen hatte zurück und griff unter seinen linken Arm, wo sie tatsächlich den kalten Griff eines Revolvers fand. Sie riss sie hervor und richtete sie auf Maeve, die sich inzwischen wieder gefasst hatte und nun beide Handfeuerwaffen, die sie dabei hatte auf die am Boden vor ihr hockende Heather richtete. Eva konzentrierte sich nun wieder stärker auf den Kampf. Sie war zu selbstsicher gewesen. Und demzufolge unvorsichtig. Heather hatte inzwischen eine Waffe und war somit zu einem gefährlichen Gegner geworden. „Zurück!“, befahl sie ihrer ehemaligen Freundin. Heather folgte der Aufforderung und brachte wieder eine gewisse Distanz zwischen die Kontrahenten. Wenn ein Schuss fiel würden diese paar Meter auch keinen großen Unterschied machen, aber auf diese Entfernung hatten beide Gegner einen besseren Überblick auf die Situation. „Gib auf, Maeve. Selbst wenn du mich tötest, wirst du damit nicht durchkommen.“, versuchte Heather sie von ihrem Plan abzubringen. „Mein Name ist Eva. Und natürlich komme ich damit durch. Du wirst gefunden werden – ein weiteres Opfer des Killers – und wenn man mir davon berichtet, werde ich solche Angst davor bekommen, das nächste Opfer zu werden, dass ich die HF verlasse. Und niemals wieder gesehen werde.“ Heather schien verunsichert. Der Plan war einfach, aber in den ganzen Jahren, die Eva Zeit gehabt hatte, war ihr kein besserer eingefallen. Dann reagierte Heather. Sie gab zwei Schüsse ab. Der erste schlug hinter Maeve in irgendeinem der Bücher ein. Der zweite traf sie an der rechten Schulter und riss ihren Arm zurück. Unter einem lauten Aufschrei ließ Maeve die Waffe fallen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich ein weiteres mal dafür, sich so leicht ablenken zu lassen. „Du versuchst doch nicht tatsächlich, mich am Leben zu lassen, oder?“, fragte Eva amüsiert. Heather antwortete nicht. Sie gab einen weiteren Schuss ab, doch Eva, die sich dieses Mal nicht ablenken ließ, drehte ihre Schulter aus dem Weg. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer linken Hand vorsichtig ihre Hüfte nach hinten, bis sie eine der kleinen Granaten zu fassen bekam, die sie eingesteckt hatte. Sie verfügten nur über einen sehr geringen Sprengradius, was bei den hier herrschenden Bedingungen optimal war. Sie zog sie langsam hervor und warf sie, nachdem sie den Stift mit ihrem Daumen herausgezogen hatte auf Heather. Heather sah die kleine, auf sie zufliegende, Kugel gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich unter ihr hindurch zu ducken., sodass sie hinter ihr landete und in einer fast perfekt scheibenförmigen Explosion einige Bücher und Stühle zerfetzte. Der Explosion war mit nicht einmal einem halben Meter im Durchmesser nur sehr gering, hätte aber ausgereicht, um sich durch ihr Fleisch zu brennen und, wenn schon nicht tödliche, dann zumindest extrem schmerzhafte Wunden zu verursachen. Sie hob die Waffe wieder. Sie wollte Maeve – beziehungsweise Eva – nicht töten, aber wenn es so weiterging, wie bis jetzt, blieb ihr bald keine andere Wahl mehr. „Hör zu, Eva.“, begann sie und verwendete dabei bewusst ihren echten Namen. „Wir müssen nicht kämpfen. Du kannst einfach gehen. Ich verstehe, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast und würde dich nicht verfolgen.“ Ob das die Wahrheit war, konnte Heather nicht beschwören, aber sie hoffte, Maeve würde ihr glauben. „Wenn du es verstanden hättest, würdest du nicht versuchen, mich zu überzeugen, aufzugeben.“, erwiderte Maeve, dann feuerte sie einen weiteren Schuss aus ihrer noch verbliebenen Waffe ab. Schmerz durchzuckte Heathers Körper, als die Kugel in ihren Bauch eindrang. Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach der Wunde und versuchte, das hervor quellende Blut aufzuhalten, ohne ihre Waffe los zu lassen. Nachdem sie vor Schmerz auf die Knie gesunken war, hob Heather ihre blutverschmierte Hand mit der Waffe und richtete sie auf Maeve. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und ohne Maeve eine Möglichkeit zu geben, zu reagieren, drückte sie den Abzug hinunter. Von einem lauten Knall begleitet, verließ eine Kugel den Revolver. Sie verfehlte Maeves Hüfte nur knapp und traf stattdessen eine der dort hängenden Granaten, die aufgrund der eindringenden Kugel sofort explodierte und mit den drei weiteren noch dort hängenden Sprengkörpern detonierte. Unter einem lauten Schrei ging Maeve zu Boden. Eva spürte abwärts ihrer Hüfte nichts außer extremen, brennenden Schmerzen. Sie versuchte, ihre Waffe zu heben um Heather noch zu erschießen, aber ihr von Tränen verschleierte Blick und das starke Zittern ihrer Hand halfen nicht gerade dabei, einen guten Schuss zu gewährleisten. Sie warf die Waffe weg. Heather hatte gewonnen. Sollte sie doch mit ihr tun, was sie wollte. Eva wischte sich mit ihrer Hand die Tränen aus den Augen. Als sie die Situation wieder gut sehen konnte, stellte sie zu ihrem Überraschen fest, dass Heather ihre Waffe ebenfalls weggeworfen hatte. „Bist du sogar zu feige, um es jetzt zu Ende zu bringen?“, versuchte sie, Heather zu provozieren. Heather antwortete nicht. Stattdessen kroch sie zu ihr hinüber. Kurz huschte eine Lächeln über Maeves Lippen, als sie die Blutspur sah, die Heather hinter sich her zog. Als Heather sie erreicht hatte, fuhr sie mit der Hand über die Wunde, die Evas Granaten an ihrem eigenen Körper verursacht hatten. Eva spürte den Druck ihrer Finger unter den brennenden Schmerzen nicht. „Das wird schon wieder.“, versuchte Heather sie zu ermuntern. „Du blutest zwar relativ stark, aber es sind keine Organe verletzt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Du bleibst hier liegen, während ich Hilfe hole!“ „Als ob ich irgendwo hin könnte.“, merkte Eva zynisch an, doch Heather ignorierte sie und griff in ihre Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, den sie aus der Tür zur Bibliothek entfernt hatte. Dann richtete sie sich langsam auf und humpelte Richtung Ausgang. Eva blieb alleine in ihrer sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Blutlache liegen. Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Epos